Lilo
Lilo is a main character in Lilo and Stitch. Voice Actors *Daveigh Chase *Dakota Fanning (Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch) *Tara Strong (adult – Lilo & Stitch: The Series) *Melissa Fahn (child – Stitch! anime series) *Gwendoline Yeo (adult – Stitch! anime series) She Played Marie in The Aristochildren She is a cat She Played Human Chip in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) She is a human boy She Played Gosalyn Mallard in Darkwing Duck (Human Style) She is a duck girl She Played Tina in Artemis and the Backyard Gang and Artemis & Friends Seasons 1-3 She is a recurring role She played Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) She is a youngest rat She Played Casey in The Wee Sing Train She Played SkyTrain Mark I #99 She is a hostage with Richard Tyler (Animated version) from The Pagemaster as Thayne Prouten. She Played SkyTrain Mark I #113 She is a playable with Thayne Prouten She Played Boo in Ohanas Inc. She is a baby girl She Played Tickety Tock in Gidget’s Clues (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) and Gidget’s Big Musical Movie She is a clock She Played Kai-Lan in Ni Hao, Lilo She Played Paprika in Marie’s Clues (WeLoveAnimation Style) She is a spice shaker. She Played Apple Dumpin’ in Dora (Strawberry Shortcake) She Played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (WeLoveAnimation Style) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (WeLoveAnimation Style) She Played Dora in Lilo The Explorer She is an Explorer She Played Mowgli in The ??? Book She is a man-cub She Played Edith Gru in Despicable Kronk: She Played Young Nala In The Pokemon Trainer King (1983Movies Style) She Played Agnes Gru In Despicable Me (BeautifulandWonderful Style), Despicable Me 2 (BeautifulandWonderful Style) and Despicable Me 3 (BeautifulandWonderful Style): Portrayals: *In Alice and Dodger she is played by Alice *In Goldie & Bear (Lilo & Stitch) she is played by Goldie Locks *In Red and Kaa she is played by Little Red Riding Hood *In Twigs and Sir Hiss she is played by Twigs *In Tickety Tock & Blue (WeLoveAnimation Style) she is played by Tickety Tock *In Agnes and Scrat (Lilo & Stitch) she is played by Agnes Gru Gallery: Lilo in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Lilo in LIlo & Stitch. Lilo in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Lilo in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Lilo (TV Series).jpg|Lilo in the TV Series Lilo in Stitch! The Movie.jpg|Lilo in Stitch! The Movie Lilo in Leroy & Stitch.jpg|Lilo in Leroy & Stitch Michael and Lilo.JPG Lilo.jpg Lilo as Rebecca.jpg Lilo & stitch 2.jpg 3D8073E9-BBBA-4B33-9654-DEB2B8588E94.jpeg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5507.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5508.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5499.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5477.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5471.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5470.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5469.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5599.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5564.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5567.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5566.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5562.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5561.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5560.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5667.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5668.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5666.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5649.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5662.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5650.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5664.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5643.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5642.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5647.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5645.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5630.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5628.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5629.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5639.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5627.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5625.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5620.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5623.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5617.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5621.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5616.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5615.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5605.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5603.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5602.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5604.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5601.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5608.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5793.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5726.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5795.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5796.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5794.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5724.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5725.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5797.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5721.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5722.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6150.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6151.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6152.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6149.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6147.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6135.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6138.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6139.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6141.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6140.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6143.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6146.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6123.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6124.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6126.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6127.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5999.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5997.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5996.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5994.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5993.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5989.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5988.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5972.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5970.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5971.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5991.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5938.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5940.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5939.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5945.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5937.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5941.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5936.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5935.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5934.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5933.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5932.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5931.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5930.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5929.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5928.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5927.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5926.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5924.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5923.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5922.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5914.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5918.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5916.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5915.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5917.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5920.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5921.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5897.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5899.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5898.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5896.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5895.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5894.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5892.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5890.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5891.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5871.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5872.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5873.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5869.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5868.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5867.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5866.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5865.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5864.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5862.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5861.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5860.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5852.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5859.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5856.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5855.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5851.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5850.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5849.jpg il_fullxfull.792645845_e2bc.jpg il_fullxfull.792883950_kpkp.jpg Our-Lilo-and-Stitch-costumes.jpg Profile_-_Lilo.png d79r239-955e3c36-a913-4e74-92eb-e54878eba3ff.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-10-06_at_3.03.46_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-07-14_at_3.55.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-08-02_at_1.38.52_PM.png Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Lilo and Stitch Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Younger Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orphans Category:Hawaiian characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Dancers Category:Little Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Screaming Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who inflate Category:Cute Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Boris and Lilo Category:Yelling Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Sisters Category:2002 Introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Vinnytovar Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters